A day in the hills
by Wilsden
Summary: If all goes well there should be the first two chapters here of a five chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the hills.

Chapter One.

Bodie, ahead of me, bounded up the stairs two at a time pushing through the double doors with determination.

"Some would call that an addiction!" I called after him.

"And they'd be right!" He disappeared into the restroom as I caught the eyes of Janet from the Computer Room.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"Should be, though I don't know what Cowley has planned for today. I'll let you know." Janet gave me a hopeful smile before slipping back in to the room as George

Cowley emerged from his office engrossed in a handful of papers. At the sound of our voices he looked up.

"Ah, Doyle, my office now." He looked beyond me when it dawned on him I was alone. "Where's Bodie?"

"Getting a coffee, Sir. He's run out of it at home."

"What does he think this is, a bloody café? Bo-die!" Cowley roared down the corridor.

"Sir?" Bodie stepped into the hallway sipping at the hot and hastily made coffee.

"When you're quite ready I'd like you in my office."

"Yes, Sir." Bodie replied half asleep, the caffeine having yet to kick in. He followed me into Cowley's office and we both took a seat at his desk.

"A day in the hills cures most ills, isn't that what they say? So, how do you gentlemen fancy a couple of days away in the country? Wales to be exact."

"Wales, Sir?" Bodie exclaimed with some disdain, spluttering into his coffee.

"That's what I said, Bodie. You've nothing against Wales have you?"

"Well…..no, Sir…..but well, it's a bit cold at this time of the year, isn't it? I mean it's only early March." Bodie looked at me for some kind of support or agreement but just got the same look that Cowley then treated him to.

"Are you going soft on me, 3.7? Because if you are I can arrange for you to be kitted out in a full set of thermal underwear if that would help."

I dropped my head with a smile and felt Bodie squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Cowley raised his eyes skywards for a moment and then continued.

"The consignment of weapons that were thought to be arriving at London docks have in fact turned up in Swansea. It seems that Willie the Snitch's information was a little off kilter. All credit must go to South Wales Port Authority for that one, I must say. And they are now awaiting collection in Sennybridge. I thought we could take a trip out there to recover them."

"Sennybridge? That's my old stomping ground!" Bodie exploded excitedly beside me, the caffeine now clearly having reached the parts nothing else would at this early hour. "I trained there as a soldier in the Army."

"Indeed. It's the Army that now have hold of the shipment."

"I take it they've verified the rifles as being Kelmers?" Bodie's eyes danced with excitement as the prospect of seeing the revolutionary new rifle.

"Indeed," Cowley confirmed. "So you'll appreciate the need for their swift recovery. If these get into the wrong hands….. well, they mustn't be allowed to."

"Sir?" I queried. "You said 'we'?"

"Aye, I did. I've a meeting later this morning but apart from that I have nothing that can't wait a day or two and as I'm anxious to find out whether the pair of you are worth the payrise I've just sanctioned I thought I would join you." There was a sudden glint in the eye of the older man. "I trust, Bodie, that your passport is up to date?

"Passport, Sir? I don't need a passport for Wales." He glanced at me and then at Cowley, suddenly unsure. "Do I?"

"New rules from U.K. Border Control, Bodie. Came in last year. You must have read about it in the newspapers." Cowley said, convincingly.

"He reads 'The Sun', Sir, mainly page three." I informed our boss."And I use the term 'reads' loosely." I didn't need to look at Bodie to know he was scowling at me.

"Okay,okay gentlemen. Get what you need from home for a day or two and meet me back here in an hour."

"Yes, Sir." We rose from our chairs and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Bodie?" Cowley called out. "Remember to pack your thermals won't you?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The journey across the country to the Welsh border proved unremarkable. Bodie, waxing lyrical in an ebullient manner about his time in the Army, drove the small nondescript blue van with Cowley and I up front as passengers. Cowley viewed his agent's past military escapades with marked disapproval though I think he secretly enjoyed the stories that served to lift us from the gloom of the unrelenting rain. In the midst of one of his tales we gazed in awed silence when a rainbow arced ahead of us as we approached the bridge crossing into Wales. Both Cowley and I suppressed smiles when Bodie maintained he knew his boss had been teasing him about his need for a passport but we both remained unconvinced. No one said anything about the noticeable drop in temperature as we climbed higher into the sheep strewn hills of the Brecon Beacons!

Several hours later and after a stop for lunch and a change of driver I pulled the van up in a quiet street in a largely agricultural village.

"I'm going to sort out arrangements for tomorrow. In the meantime I've secured lodgings for us overnight." Cowley pointed to a pub a few yards away which, judging by the expression on Bodie's face, met with his approval. It didn't go un-noticed by Cowley as we exited the van.

"May I remind you why we are here, Bodie? I need you focused and alert at all times. Dispite what you seem to think this is not some great boys adventure."

"Yes, Sir. Alert and focused as we speak, Sir."

Cowley gave him a long suffering look as I moved slowly away and wandered a few steps down the street to take in The Salutation Inn. And then the name of the licensee above the door caught my eye and I stared hard at it. I turned it over in my mind and then recognition made itself known to me as I heard Cowley drive the van away.

Bodie struggled towards me groaning under the weight of the three overnight bags.

"How come I always seem to be the one stuck with carrying the bags?"

"Bodie, mate." I said softly and my sombre tone made him put down the bags to look at me. I nodded towards the door and he stared at it blankly for a few seconds until his eyes alighted upon the name plate.

"How many Cassidy Palmers do you think there are?"I asked, watching my partner's insouciant air rapidly disappearing. "It's not a common name."

Bodie seemed rooted to the ground, standing motionless but for the continued blinking of his eyes that lingered on the name of his former friend. He'd met the man a few days after joining the Army at a difficult time in his life and they'd forged a friendship deeper than any Bodie had ever allowed himself to have before. But after many years Cass had thrown it all away when Bodie had caught him sleeping with Sophie, Bodie's girlfriend at the time. To Bodie this was an unforgivable crime and he left the S.A.S. where they had both been serving and never saw each other again. I don't think Bodie had ever truly recovered from the betrayal. I know. I suffered because of it when I was first partnered with him.

"It might not be him." I offered with hope.

"It is." Bodie seemed certain. "We often spoke about getting a pub together when we got too old for anything else. I don't think I was ever that keen but Cass was."

"Well there's only one way to find out, mate."

Bodie nodded reluctantly and we stooped to pick up the bags. On pushing open the pub door a few heads of the locals turned in our direction as Bodie and I made our way to the bar. Bodie trailed behind me full of apprehension as he tried to take in this sudden twist.

There were several people serving but it was immediately obvious from Bodie's attitude that one of them was indeed the Cassidy Palmer he used to know. Cass lifted his head and was clearly shocked to see his former friend. They stared at each other for what seemed ages until I caught the man's eye.

"I believe you have rooms reserved for us. Probably under the name of Cowley. George Cowley. He should be here shortly."

"Yes," replied Cass distractedly. "Rooms seven eight and nine at the top of the stairs on your right. I'll…. erm…. get the keys."

"You alright?" I asked Bodie as Cass disappeared. He didn't reply, continuing to stare straight ahead but on Cass's return he snatched a key from his hand and stalked off. I threw Cass an apologetic look before following Bodie who dived into the first room and closed the door. After placing my bag into my room and dropping Cowley's into his I knocked on the door to Bodie's room. When I opened it he was lying on the bed hands clasped behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going down for a pint. You coming?" I asked

"No."

"I'm buying."

When there was no response I sighed. "Look, I appreciate what's happened between you two in the past but Bodie, that's where it is. The past. You need to resolve things if you are ever to move on from this."

"Not that it's got anything to do with you, Doyle," Bodie glared at me savagely. "but it _has_ been resolved."

"Oh and beating him to a pulp has clearly worked, hasn't it." I knew better than to persue it any further and went out.

Downstairs I ordered a pint and noted that Cass made a special point of serving me. He's not dissimilar to Bodie, tall and dark but with several small scars across his face.

"Bodie not joining you?"

"No."

"What's he doing these days?" Cass handed me my drink.

"Works with me. In C.I.5, a government agency."

"C.I.5? Yeah, I heard about that set up. Must be about six years or so back. You're partners? Is that how it works?"

"Yeah."

"You and he are close?"

"If you mean has he told me about you then yes."

"Right." Cass said slowly. "I am sorry about what happened."

"It's not me you should be telling."

"Something tells me he doesn't want to listen."

"Seeing as you nearly destroyed him can you blame him?"

"No, I guess not." Cass conceded. "I don't suppose he knows then that Sophie and I are married with two kids?"

I shook my head in surprise and then became suddenly aware that Bodie had come down and was crossing the floor towards me. Cass was quick to pour him a pint.

"On the house." he said pushing the glass towards him.

"I'll pay." Bodie threw a handful of coins on the bar and walked away towards a table.

"Getting pally, are you?" he glared at me with venomous eyes as I sat down opposite him. When I didn't respond he looked at me apologetically knowing that I was not a part of his feud and nor did I want to be drawn into it.

"I don't suppose this will make any difference," I told him " but Cass and Sophie are married and have two young kids. I thought you should know."

Though Bodie tried hard to hide it this news had visibly shaken him and he swallowed a mouthful of beer nervously. "Is she here?"

"I don't know, mate. You could try asking him yourself. We'll be gone in the morning. Now might be a good time to get this sorted out but if you are just going to use your fists again then….."

To my surprise Bodie nodded his head and glanced over to Cass thoughtfully who was busily serving customers at the bar.

"Are you sure?" I asked firmly. "Because you need to remember where we are and why we're here." I softened my voice. "And you need to remember what a good friend he was to you and what you once meant to each other."

When my partner nodded his head again I moved towards the bar.

"Have you got a few minutes?" I nodded my head in Bodie's direction. Cass looked beyond me to view the hunched figure with sceptisim. "I don't want any trouble."

"You won't get any just as long as you remember who the injured party was in all this."

Cass hesitated for a few seconds and then left the bar to cross the room and I moved to a table within earshot. He took a seat opposite Bodie unsure of the reception he was going to get. For a few long moments the two men regarded each other with apprehension.

"Doyle seems like a good man, a good man to have watching your back. I'm glad." said Cass eventually.

"He's more than good, he's the best." Bodie's voice was hard and unforgiving with not a hint of friendliness.

"I've often wondered what became of you, you know, where you went, what line of work you went into."

"Yeah? Funny that. I never once wondered about you."

I sighed inwardly in frustration. If this was Bodie's way of making some kind of peace he was going the wrong way about it. Cass seemed to think so too for he got to his feet. "It was good to see you again, Bodie." He turned to walk away.

"Cass, wait."

I watched Cass stare down at him as he noted the sudden softer tone to his voice. Bodie seemed anxious to keep him at the table and offered him a small smile.

"So you finally bought yourself a pub then."

"Yeah, about five years back now." Cass sat down again just as I saw Cowley walk in and I waved him over.

"Can I get you a drink, Sir?"

"I've got a better idea. How about we get a bite to eat?" he suggested buoyantly.

"Great."

"Who's that with Bodie?" Cowley asked.

"An old mate from the Army. They're catching up. We should leave them to it."

A backward glance to the pair satisfied me that it seemed safe to leave them and I followed Cowley out of the pub.

It was several hours later when I'm lying in bed reading a book that there was a soft knock on the door and Bodie appeared looking relaxed and happy.

"Where'd you and Cowley get to?"

"We went out on a date." I grinned at him. "He took me out to dinner."

"And he paid?" Bodie looks incredulous.

"Yep."

"Cosy." Bodie drew up a chair and sat down.

"What about you?"

"Dunno." Bodie dragged a weary hand through his short cropped hair. "I never expected to see him again, it's all been a bit of a shock. I was barely getting over that when you told me he'd actually married Sophie. In a way it made what he had done a bit more…acceptable? I mean, I was never going to marry Sophie was I? I thought I loved her at the time but I realised I didn't, not really. And if I wanted Cass to marry anyone well, it would have been Sophie. I'm not making much sense really am I? "

"You are actually, mate. Where is Sophie?"

"Taken the kids to visit her mother in Lincolnshire for the week. At first I was glad, I didn't think I could face her as well as Cass in one day but by the end of the evening Cass and I were talking almost like old mates and it didn't seem to matter any more. In fact none of it did. "

"Are you going to keep in touch?"

"He's invited me to drop in whenever I am in the area again but….well, that's not likely is it and to be honest it's like you said, it's in the past. I think I'm happy to leave it there. We've got different lives now, we're different people." Bodie stood up. "Anyway, what time are we off tomorrow?"

"Not sure. The old man said there was no hurry. I think he's treating this as a bit of a break and let's face it he doesn't get many of those. He was in a really good mood this evening."

"He must have been to pay for dinner!" Bodie put the chair back but then came to rest a gentle hand on my head and let his fingers play softly through my hair for a moment with uncharacteristic affection. "I'm a lucky man." he whispered warmly. I blinked up at him bemused. "See you in the morning, mate." he said, his hand on the door.

"Yeah, goodnight Bodie."


	2. Chapter 2

A day in the hills.

Chapter Two.

The following day Cowley was still in an unusually good mood and now seemed anxious to sweep Bodie along with it too having disappointed him earlier when he refused to open the large wooden box of Kelmer rifles. Bodie had hoped to have had the chance to see or even handle one while in the confines of the Army barracks but the box was securely fastened and Cowley wanted it to stay like that until we were safely home. However, he needn't have worried. Bodie appeared to be enjoying this excursion as much as his boss and, I in turn, gained a lot of pleasure from seeing them both so at ease.

"So Bodie," Cowley said as I turned the van out of a country lane into an even narrower one. "What do you know about Wales?"

"Well Sir, it's full of daffodils." Bodie pointed gleefully out of the window at the first few bright blooms of Spring in the hedges. "And sheep, rugby players and coal miners."

His stereotypical answer didn't come as any surprise to our boss. "Aye, but you've forgotten one very important thing."

"The beautiful women? Well to be honest Sir, I haven't seen any yet and you can't count those that were in the pub last night. More like men they were, built like….."

"No Bodie. I was refering to the fact that they, like me, are Celts. A pure race."

"And I'm not?"

"No Bodie," Cowley replied looking relieved. "You are most definetly not."

I'm not sure if Bodie was hurt or puzzled but I didn't have time to reflect on it for once again we came across a small flock of sheep meandering down the lane. Whilst I didn't think for one second that both Bodie and Cowley were any less vigilant than me I found myself somewhat out of my comfort zone when working out in the countryside and unfamiliar country at that. It seemed to heighten my awareness and though we appeared to be in the middle of nowhere and had not seen another living soul for quite some time I took nothing for granted. The cargo we were carrying was worth millions. However, the beauty of the rugged landscape was not lost on my artistic eye.

The van moved through the animals slowly and we headed down the hillside and onto bleak open moorland speckled with more sheep. The morning had sparkled with a thick early March frost that had now given way to weak hazy sunshine. We hadn't set out until just after mid- day to pick up the consignment and now the approaching evening began to bring back the cold.

"Wow! Look! A human!" Bodie laughed at the sight of a tractor ahead of us as we left the moor and dropped down into a high hedged lane again with a farmhouse on the hillside in the distance. He was not quite so amused when we caught up with it and laboured behind it at walking speed.

"Patience, Bodie," Cowley advised calmy. "We are in their enviroment now."

I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and Cowley beside me sensed me stiffen noticeably.

"Everything alright, Doyle?"

"I don't know, Sir. Something doesn't feel right, I don't like this."

Bodie was instantly alert. My "feelings" have nearly always been proved right in the past and he glanced in the side mirror just as we both saw a car coming up behind us flashing its lights. Instinctively he drew his weapon in readiness and, as he did so, the tractor stopped and its driver got down and swung round to face us with a gun in his hand.

"Get down!" I yelled and slewed the van through an open gateway on our left as a bullet shattered the windscreen. A door of the car behind was flung open and its occupant spilled out to open fire. Bodie batted away huge pieces of glass as I drove across the field endeavouring to keep the floundering van moving over the rough field sloped upwards and the van soon began to feel the strain. Bodie, hanging out of the side window let off a round of shots taking out one man immediately. The van ground to a halt just as Bodie's next shot caught the other man.

"There may be more of them! Head upwards!" I yelled and we all tumbled out of the van. Bodie and I, quickly retrieved the rifles and, carrying the heavy wooden box between us, lumbered ungainly up the steep hillside. Cowley behind us seemed to labour and occasionally stopped. I twisted round to look at him.

"Alright, Sir?"

"Get on!" he threw out a hand to urge us on and after several minutes we veered off to rest against the field wall, breathing hard.

"Leg playing you up, Sir?" Bodie enquired eventually when Cowley caught up with us and sat down heavily beside me. He appeared in pain and loosened his tie.

"I think it might be a bit more serious than that I'm afraid, Bodie."

We both stared at him and in the growing darkness he pulled open his coat to reveal an obvious dark stain spreading across his shirt.

"How the hell…." Bodie began.

"The first shot…through the windscreen. I was….slow to react."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked as he allowed me to open his shirt and it was evident the bullet had lodged itself in the middle of his chest.

"Like what?" he said stoically.

I pulled his coat back around him and turned to meet Bodie's equally concerned gaze.

"From the road I saw a house over the top of this hill." I told him. "You stay here with Cowley. I'll see if I can get help."

It had begun to rain and I pulled my jacket collar up around my neck and moved away from the pair. When I rounded the top of the hill I could just make out the house in the distance but there were no lights on and when I finally reached it it was clear the house had been long since abandoned. Half the windows were either broken or missing and there wasn't much left of the roof. From my vantage point I could just make out a light which must have been several miles away.

As the reality of our situation dawned on me I made my way back down the hillside slipping repeatedly on the wet grass. Were it not for finding the wall again and following it downwards I'd have become disorientated. There was now no natural light left and not even a sign of a street lamp anywhere.

"Well?" enquired Bodie hopefully as I threw myself down beside him.

"No good. It's abandoned, falling to bits but at least it's shelter. We need to get Cowley out of the cold and wet."

"I'm still here, you know!" Cowley snarled. "And it's _Mr. Cowley_ to you!"

Bodie's eyes glinted in the dim light as we exchanged glances. "What about the Kelmers?" he asked me as we helped our boss to his feet.

"We'll come…."I began.

"Leave them! They're not…..important." Cowley snapped.

"Not important? I thought….."

"I said leave them!" Cowley began to sag in our arms as he bawled at us.

"Well that's not going to happen. I haven't got them this far just for anyone to find."

"If you are to disobey me Doyle, then consider yourself fired."

"Well thank you, Sir. That's the best bit of news I've had all day." I muttered angrily at the man.

It seemed to take ages to get Cowley to the house and he slowed with each step. Dispite the pain he was in though he didn't show it and we pushed through the rotten wooden door of the building and settled him on the cold concrete floor. He shivered, breathing hard as we tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Bet you wish you'd worn your thermals now, don't you, Sir?" Bodie attempted to lighten the mood though it failed to mask his worry at this sudden turn of events. Cowley didn't respond, only dropping his head onto his chest against the pain.

"He needs a hospital." Bodie stated the obvious once we were clear of the house and heading cautiously down the field well aware that the two gunmen may not have been alone.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered in agreement, as equally worried about our boss. "After we've got the rifles I'll go down the lane. It must lead to somewhere or, hopefully, a phone box."

Following the line of the stone wall we eventually came across the wooden box and, with the cold driving rain in our faces, we picked it up and began the slog back up to the house. Pausing to catch our breath Bodie then led the way with the handle of the box in his hands behind him and his head down. I could barely make him out even though he was just feet from me. I don't think I've ever experienced darkness like it, it was like walking with my eyes shut.

Suddenly there was the clank of what sounded like an iron chain and Bodie let out a sharp cry. I felt his end of the box drop to the ground with a thud as the dark shape of my partner disappeared.

"Bodie?"

There was a deafening silence, punctuated only by the odd bleat from distant sheep and the hammering of my own wildly beating heart.

"Bodie?"


	3. Chapter 3

A day in the hills.

Chapter Three.

The cold night air was suddenly alive with a colourful flow of swear words.

"What's happened?" I asked, letting go of my end of the box, aware that Bodie was on the ground and hearing the sound of the chain again.

"Got my foot trapped in …. something." he gasped and I heard him grit his teeth against the pain.

"What?" Dropping down beside him my hands found his legs and travelled down until I touched two metal bars with toothed edges biting deeply into his ankle,trapping him. It seemed to be attached to a length of chain that disappeared into the ground. Bodie writhed around in agony and I felt the wetness of warm blood on my cold fingers.

"Get it…..out!"

"Keep still." Trying to find a way to release him I pulled uselessly at the trap to no avail.

"Listen, mate, I'm going to go down to the van and see if there are any tools I can use as a lever. Alright?"

There was a barely audible grunt and then I sped off down the field hardly noticing that the rain had stopped. Nearing the van I paused to listen but the night was cloaked in silence and, encouraged, I moved on only to almost fall over one of the bodies of the gunmen. A couple of fingers against his neck confirmed he was dead and as I rounded the back of the van I found the second man, also dead.

The van may have seen better days but it was one of a small fleet of vehicles that C.I.5 used, and as such was well maintained and, luckily for me, fairly well equipped. On finding a torch inside I was able to quickly lay my hands on several tools and a crowbar. Adding to these with a small hand towel from my overnight bag fear for Cowley and Bodie drove me back up the field, my leg muscles beginning to complain.

I let out a silent prayer of thanks for the torch as its beam picked out the prone figure of Bodie faster than I could have alone.

"Mate? You okay?"

He stirred slowly and sat up. "Get this thing off me!" he growled. The amount of blood was alarming but from what I could see I didn't think he had severed an artery. I pushed the torch into his hands.

"Hold this steady and then be ready to pull your foot out, okay?"

The beam of light danced around as Bodie fought unconsciousness and, selecting the crowbar, I wedged it between the two metal bars of the trap. It took all my strength to lever them apart with enough room for Bodie to pull his foot free and when he did he sank back in the grass clawing it in agony as the trap snapped shut again.

"What the hell…" he gasped.

"I dunno, some kind of animal snare I think." I replied, wrapping the towel around the deep raw open wound hoping it would help to stem the flow of blood.

"Does it look ...bad?" Bodie tried to peer down at his foot.

"Yeah, pretty awful actually."

"Thanks for breaking it to me gently." He attempted to summon a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Can you walk if I help you?"

"Leave me…. here, go and see….to Cowley."

"I'm not leaving you here, for one thing I haven't the energy to keep going up and down between the pair of you. Now get up."

A few more choice expletives and Bodie struggled to his feet in obvious pain. I put an arm around his waist and he leaned into me for support, unable to put any weight on his foot and we began the slow arduous climb up the hill.

After what seemed hours later we eventually arrived at the house.

"Mr. Cowley?" I called out anxiously when I pushed the door open.

"D….Doyle?" he replied weakly.

"Yes, Sir. How are you?" I helped set Bodie down on the floor against the wall beside him.

"What's happened?" Cowley blinked up at me and I felt the coldness of his hand as it brushed against mine.

"We had a bit of an accident." I moved across with the torch and opened up his coat and unbuttoned his blood soaked shirt. Hiding my concern for him I did up his clothing again and took a look at Bodie's ankle. The towel was soaked in blood but I thought the bleeding had stopped though the wound was deep.

I glanced across at Bodie. "I'm going to see if I can get the rifles up here and then go down for help." I said quietly. Bodie's eyes held mine and what passed unspoken between us was complete understanding of our somewhat dire situation. And with this I read his regret that he'd added to it and his frustration that he was now unable to help Cowley, unable to recover the rifles, unable to do what we had come here to do. I could only smile in sympathy and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"You killed two gunmen and we are still alive because of it." I told him. "Now, sit tight and I'll be as quick as I can."

Familiar with the route now I made quick work of following the wall and descending the hill into the field. The torchlight picked out the wooden box of Klemer rifles but after only a few yards of struggling to drag it by a handle I considered leaving it as Cowley had suggested earlier. There were now lives at stake, lives of people I didn't want to lose, people that were depending on me for their very survival. I needed to forget about the weapons and focus on getting help. But, stupidly, I couldn't do that. It went against the grain to give up without at least trying to do what we had set out to. The rifles were too valuable and, as an attempt to get them had already been made, I wasn't about to let them fall into the wrong hands that easily. I put my head down and began dragging the box uphill again. By the time I reached the house I was incapable of speech. Sweat ran down my face and my leg and arm muscles complained bitterly. I sank to the floor inside for several minutes utterly exhausted before summoning the energy to heave the box into the next room. I made a futile attempt to hide it under a pile of old musty smelling newspapers that, in the inky black night, my frantically searching hands had found and then I slumped against it in exhaustion.

A faint moan from either Cowley or Bodie forced me on my feet again though I would have given anything just to sit there for a few moments longer. Time was a luxury I just didn't have.

Out into the chill of the night again I half ran half stumbled across the grass noting its crispness under foot as the beginnings of frost began to form. And then suddenly I heard a sound; someone whistling in the lane below. It rose on the silent night air sharp and clear. I could hear approaching footsteps now on the rough gravelled track, a farmer making a last check on his livestock for the night.

"Hello?" I called out when I reached the open gateway that we had driven the van through earlier.

"Hello there?" a voice came back as the torch picked out the dark outline of a man looming out of the night.

"Am I glad to see you! I need help. Is there a phone nearby that I can use?"

"Help? Why, what's happened?"

"There's been an accident." I explained quickly, my white breath drifting on the freezing air. "My friends need urgent medical help."

"Where are they?"

"Sheltering in an old house up on the hill." I indicated roughly with a sweep of my arm and as I did so my sixth sense came into play telling me something wasn't quite right but it came too late. I swung round belatedly at a sound behind me and then felt a hard blow to the back of my head. A darkness engulfed me and as I went down there was just the vaguest recollection of hard gravel against my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A day in the hills.

Chapter Four.

I don't know what woke me. Maybe it was the biting cold working its way into every part of me or the incessant dull thud inside my skull. Either way, if it hadn't have been for the silvery sheen of frost on the iron gate I'd have probably thought I was still unconscious, for the night was still as black as I had left it. As my senses began to drip slowly back I found myself tied at the wrists by rope to the bottom of the gate.

I sat up trying frantically to free myself as the awful truth of what I had done started to dawn on me. I had told the rest of the gang exactly where the weapons were and, more importantly to me at any rate, where Cowley and Bodie were. How long ago was that? How long had I been unconscious? Minutes? Hours? As if to answer my confusion a sudden loud crack fractured the quiet night. Gunfire! And then, a second later, another. The sound reverberated around the hills but it froze me to the spot. It could only mean one thing. They had found and killed both Bodie and Cowley and I had led them there. I was responsible. What the hell had I been thinking? How had I not realised that the man I had spoken to was not a farmer? He wasn't dressed like one and worse still, he had a London accent!

Filled with adrenaline fuelled anger I began thrashing around wildly, almost hysterical with grief. My hands were so numbed by cold that I barely felt the chafing to my wrists but I did feel the sudden give in the rope as it began to work loose. A few minutes later and I was free and stood up stiffly feeling the dried remains of a thin trickle of blood down the side of my face.

My wallet and i.d. had gone but more worryingly so had my gun. I crossed the field and began to creep up the hill silently listening for any sign of the gunmen. They must surely have found the box of Kelmers by now and be on their way back down. But there was neither sight nor sound of them and I fearfully prepared myself for what I would find inside the house. It loomed more clearly on the horizon now. I had long since forgotten about time and guessed that the morning was starting to move in.

Barely breathing I leant against the wall of the house feeling the hairs on the back of my neck standing up in anticipation. I gently pushed open the door slightly, evey sense seemed heightened, ready for anything. But instead I was greeted with a strange eerie silence and the feeling that the killers weren't there. Stepping inside cautiously and crossing the floor Cowley and Bodie were still where I had left them but were now slumped against each other, motionless in the cold returning dawn. I stared down at them, caught in a nightmare, a sound catching in my throat, a tear tracing its way down my cheek.

"R…Ray?"

At first I didn't think I had heard the voice, weak and unsteady but then it came again.

"What….kept you?"

"Bodie?" I gasped in disbelief, dropping down in front of him, sheer relief rippling through me. "I thought you…. I heard gunshots."

"Over there." Bodie, shivering, motioned with a hand. I turned and was just able to make out the two dead bodies by the door.

"How the hell did you know it wasn't me coming in?" I asked, kneeling to press two fingers against Cowley's neck.

"They had ….too much energy. You would have been shattered….slower."Bodie turned a sweat drenched face towards me. "How is he?"

"Not too good. How about you?"

"Bloody freezing, I told you it was cold up here at this time of year. I should be in bed, you know!" he tried to grin at me.

"Who with?"

"At this moment in time I'd settle for anyone….with a warm pair of hands!"

"I was meant to be taking Janet out tonight."

"Janet? She'd …eat you for breakfast, mate."

"Who says I don't want to be eaten!" I grinned back at him and then looked at him seriously.

"Sit tight,mate, I'll be as quick as I can." I said getting to my feet.

"You said that …..last time."

Sharing a few warm hastily grabbed moments with Bodie had renewed my sagging spirits and a surge of energy and urgency swept me back onto the lane below in record time. I turned left at the gate and started to jog as fast as my unwilling legs would carry me and as I ran I debated who to call should I find a phone. If I called an ambulance the police would also arrive and right now I didn't want to deal with a hundred questions about gunshot wounds and rifles and dead gunmen. But I also needed Cowley and Bodie to receive medical attention as soon as possible.

A good mile or so later I was greeted with the welcome sight of a huddle of outbuildings and, to my great relief, a farmhouse. It was in darkness but after a minute of hard banging on the front door a light went on upstairs and then a middle aged woman clad in a dressing gown opened the door a fraction and peered out at me.

"Sorry to bother you but have you a phone I could use? There's been an accident."

She eyed me suspiciously; I had forgotten about my dried blooded headwound.

"You'd better come in." she said eventually, standing back. "The phone's over there. I'll put the kettle on."

I stood in the delicious warmth of the hall thumbing through a copy of the Yellow Pages. The number I dialled rang for ages before a sleepy voice answered.

"Cass? It's Doyle, Ray Doyle."

"Ray? Where are you?"

"Listen, I need your help. Bodie and Cowley have been hurt and I need to get them to a hospital urgently."

"What's happened?" Cass was suddenly wide awake.

"Long story. Can you get here quick?"

"Of course, tell me where you are."

"Good question." I realised I hadn't a clue. "Hang on a minute."

The woman gave me the name of the farm and directions and I passed these quickly on to Cass before putting the phone down. Invited into the kitchen I sank into a chair at the table and gratefully accepted the hot tea hoping it might help my still throbbing head. I chatted amiably with the women, Mrs. Evans, managing to avoid too much detail on the type of accident I'd been involved in. She told me the old farmhouse had been unoccupied for forty years or more and there were still old illegal traps that could take down a man littered about the fields. And then, nicely warmed through, I chose to wait outside in the road for Cass. I was never so glad to see the approaching headlights of his vehicle. I got in and he turned the car round as I explained what had gone on. He listened intently, seeming to take it all in his stride, the calmness of his military days coming to the fore. He appeared to unconsciously take charge of the situation and, if I was honest I was glad to be sharing some of the responsibility. I didn't know or care what Bodie would think about me involving Cass, nor Cowley for that matter.

By the time we started up the hill dawn had broken and the old house was clearly visable. Such was Cass's enthusiasm that, as he leapt up the hillside leaving me struggling in his wake, I had to yell out a warning that Bodie had a gun so he should make his precence known.

I retrieved my gun from one of the dead gunmen as Cass swept up the unconscious body of Cowley in his arms in one fluid movement and Bodie staggered slowly to his feet. He was desperately cold and barely conscious himself and he swayed about until I grasped him around the waist and led him out of the building. We weren't even halfway down when Cass appeared again having already secured Cowley in the car and he took over from me. I felt weak and useless and in awe of the sudden power and energy of the man.

In the light of the rapidly approaching day Cowley looked suddenly old and grey and Bodie wasn't much better, his face ashen. I was alarmed too by the amount and brightness of the blood from both of them but it didn't appear to faze Cass who sped off down the lane. Up until now I had chosen to omit telling him about the rifles and he had not asked anything more from me as to what this was all about but pretty soon I knew the dead men in the field would be discovered and, inevitably, the rifles. Sitting in the passenger seat I glanced across at him.

"I need to have a word with you when we get a minute." I whispered and he caught my need for discretion. I hoped I could trust him but I was also mindful of his safety.

At the hospital all hell seemed to be let loose with a frantic crashing around of stretchers and running nurses when Cass carried Cowley in. I had endured hours of black silence and now there were bright lights and noise everywhere reminding me of my throbbing head. Bodie was whisked off and I pushed away a doctors attempt to see to me.

"Let him look at you, Ray." Cass advised. "You look like shit."

"Maybe later." I took his arm and motioned him to two seats in a quiet corner of the hallway. "I need to tell you something."

I proceeded to tell him everything and enlisted his help to retrieve the rifles. He agreed to keep them at the pub in absolute secrecy until I worked out what to do next. I was reluctant to involve him though I thought him trustworthy. He had a wife and children to consider but I felt we had seen the last of any further attempts to steal the consignment though I was at pains to point out the potential danger. Cass swiftly put aside my concerns and, if anything, appeared to be enjoying the whole escapade. He also insisted I stay at the hospital and that he'd handle things for which I was eternally grateful.

The second Cass had left the police arrived as I knew they would, having been notified by the hospital of a gunshot wound. I dealt with their questions and showed them Cowley's i.d. which seemed to satisfy them to some extent. I had my superficial head wound looked at, was issued with painkillers and then I was alone and worried, worried for Cowley who'd been taken in for emergency surgery, worried for Bodie and worried I'd done the right thing in trusting Cass, a man I barely knew.

I leaned forward to put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands and I was still sitting like that when I heard a voice down the corridor.

"They wanted to chop my foot off!" Bodie hobbled towards me, a big grin on his face and an enormous bandage on his foot that I was fairly certain didn't need to be quite so big. I couldn't help but feel my mood lift a fraction.

"Be serious." I grinned back at him. "What damage have you actually done to it?"

"I am! They said it wasn't worth saving! I tell you, mate, I'm sure it's because I'm not a Celt. Bet Cowley is getting better looked after!"

Bodie gingerly lowered himself onto the chair beside me. "Any word on him?"

I shook my head. Bodie tried to appear confident. "Oh, you know Cowley, tough as old boots. He'll be alright."

"But he's older than us, Bodie and he was out there a long time and…."

"Aren't you going to ask me about my foot?" he said suddenly, grinning again but I knew he was hiding his own fears for our boss.

"Well I was going to ask if the size of that bandage is absolutely necessary." I replied knowing he was probably going to be milking this for quite some time.

"What ever are you suggesting!" he retorted. As we fell silent I chose the moment to tell him about the rifles and he listened intently.

"You did the right thing." he confirmed. "I might not trust Cass with my girlfriend but he'll guard the Kelmers with his life."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that." I said and then Bodie nudged me in the ribs as we were approached by a nurse.

"The surgery went very well and there were no complications. Mr. Cowley is now in recovery if you'd like to follow me."

I sat for a moment taking in this news and then wearily both Bodie and I trailed after her along the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

A day in the hills.

Chapter Five.

There was a sudden but barely perceptible twitch of warm fingers against mine but it was one strong enough to jolt me from my fragmented thoughts.

"Sir?"

My partner, dozing fitfully in a hard uncomfortable chair on the other side of the bed, his heavily bandaged foot stretched out before him, responded in an instant at the sound of my weary but hope filled voice. Bleary eyed he glanced at me, the blueness of his eyes flitting across my battered face and then followed my gaze to take in the unconscious form of our boss. The fingers I held, however, were once again still and lifeless.

"Sir? Mr. Cowley?"

He was unresponsive to my anxious enquiry and I sat back again letting my hand slip from his. Dispite the warmth of the hospital room an involuntary shiver rippled through me and I closed my eyes, too exhausted to meet Bodie's concerned gaze. I was aware of him getting to his feet with difficulty. He said nothing, there was nothing he could say, nothing that hadn't already been said. He came to glide a gentle hand over my hair in comfort and then he left the room. On his return I felt him drape a blanket around my shoulders and I realised that in the few short minutes he'd been away I had fallen asleep. Dropping a packet of unpromising sandwiches in my lap and pushing a white Styrofoam cup between my fingers Bodie struggled for several seconds with holding his own food and negotiating his way back to his chair landing in it with a thud that seemed to shatter the silence.

The heat of the liquid seeped into my cold cupped hands and, shivering again, I brought the cup to my lips. Mindful of his restless eyes upon me I sipped at the tea, sickly sweet with sugar. I didn't think I could face the sandwiches but the worried blue eyes that watched me wore away at my unwillingness to stare with silent insistence. I couldn't bring myself to look at him for fear of losing the last thin thread of control, my emotions bubbling so dangerously close to the surface as the days events start to catch up with me. But when I looked down at the food my eyes already swam uncontrollably with tears. I gulped at the hot tea for a distraction envying Bodie's apparent detachment and emotional coldness. Always a figure of some fascination to me I wondered, when does it ever get too much for him? Does it ever?

A sly glance across in his direction found Bodie looking at me with kind understanding as if my release had been hoped for or expected. He relaxed back in his chair with evident relief and his tired eyes left me momentarily to fall upon the bed bound older man guarded by the strangely comforting rhythmical sounds of machinery. I knew he cared deeply for me and, his affection for Cowley, though kepty hidden, is evident to me also, and I'm sure to the man himself. It strikes me there and then as I blinked away the last of the silent unbidden tears that we are an unlikely combination, a strange type of family almost. We seem to be all we have that is true and constant.

Suddenly the door swung open and a nurse, petite and efficient, swished in to lift the clipboard hooked over the end of the bed. But I didn't see her, instead I watched with amusement the eyes of my partner as they came alive to sweep the length of the woman in one skilled movement, a soft smile on his face. Seemingly oblivious to his observations she checks the machinery, takes readings and makes entries on the chart. But he caught her eye as she re-attched the clipboard to the bed and Bodie, still grinning, raised his eyebrows a just a fraction in approval of her. His reward was a shy half smile from her as she dipped her head in embarrassment and left as swiftly as she had come in. She had provided a welcome diversion even if just for a minute or two and Bodie and I shared a warm smile.

The overly sweet sugared tea was energising and, coursing through my severly depleted system like a fireball, brought life back to me and with it an overwhelming hunger. When was the last time we had eaten? I couldn't remember. Revived, my now warm fingers tore at the plastic wrapping and I bit into the bland but welcome sandwich. I heard Bodie grappling with his too, his hunger driven impatience coming to the fore with tuts and sighs as he endeavoured to find a way into the packet. When at last he did a calm settled over us.

I was able to put our circumstance into perspective now. I had saved them, I told myself. They were alive and safe and here. Bodie would heal quickly and Cowley would recover in his own time; he had no doubt been through far worse in his long career. I seemed to have come out of the ordeal relatively unscathed, physically at least. Any mental scars would fade, made easier to deal with already by the safe return of my partner and boss.

"I could eat that again." Bodie's voice filled the quiet room and broke into my musings. He drained the last of his tea and idly attempted to flatten the rigid plastic sandwich wrapper.

"Me too." I agreed. "Why didn't you get more in the first place?"

"Ran out of money, didn't I? I haven't another penny on me."

"Well don't look at me, I lost my wallet somewhere along the way, remember?"

I heard him let out a long breath in disappointment and he sank deeper into his seat. I watched his eyes wander to Cowley's long dark coat neatly folded over a chair at the back of the room and then widen as a possible solution started to form in his head.

"Don't even think about it, Bodie." I warned though something told me I was already too late.

"He won't know, besides, we'd only be borrowing it. We'd pay him back."

"We?"

"You said you were still hungry."

"I didn't say I was willing to steal from my boss in order to do so, did I?"

"Ah," replied Bodie smugly. "But he's not your boss anymore is he? He sacked you, remember? So if_ you_ do it you've got nothing to lose."

I stared at him incredulously. "How have you suddenly turned this around so that it's now me that's going to steal it?"

"That's the trouble with you," Bodie frowned. "Once a cop always a cop. Anyway, like I said, we're only borrowing it." He viewed me with disdain for a few seconds while he weighed up the consequences and then, decision made , he was scambling to his feet and hobbling as fast as he could towards the coat.

"In any case," he said, sliding his hand between the folds of fabric and finding the inside pocket. "He won't remember how much he's got in there."

"Oh, he will! He's Scottish. He'll sack you, you know."

"Well, I'm not staying at C.I.5 without you anyway so it doesn't matter." Bodie revealed a brown leather wallet and opened it to quickly remove a banknote which he pocketed with unsettling ease before returning the wallet to its rightful place. He moved behind me to stand at the door.

"So you won't be wanting anything then, will you?" he said sarcastically. It only took me a few seconds to deliberate.

"Get me the same again but don't put any sugar in the tea this time."

Bodie sniggered, glad he was not alone in his crime anymore and then disappeared.

He had seemed to have been gone for ages but now Bodie and I sat with full stomachs. The warm room was very conducive to sleep so that when I heard the sound of a voice I wasn't sure if it was a part of a dream or not.

"Fifty six pounds and eighteen pence."

I opened my eyes and stared across at Bodie. "What?" I asked him.

"What?" he countered looking at me in puzzlement and then we both slowly turned our heads towards Cowley.

"Fifty six pounds and eighteen pence, Bodie. That's how much is….was in my wallet." he said feebly.

Bodie looked surprised and guilty, I was delighted and pleased.

"Good to see you, Sir. How are you feeling?"

Cowley closed his eyes and appeared to drift off again for a moment. I smiled at Bodie across the bed. "I told you he'd know how much he had in his wallet!"

Bodie chose to ignore this and was struggling to his feet when Cowley stirred again.

"D-Doyle?"

"Yes, Sir." I laid my hand on his arm reassuringly.

"I- I know I should have told you about the rifles, you and Bodie."

"The rifles, Sir? Look, don't worry about them now, they're safe. You just get some rest. Bodie and I will…."

"Safe?" Cowley's tired grey eyes narrowed in confusion. "But I told you…..to leave them."

Bodie grinned at him. "Yeah, well you know what dilligent Doyle is like Sir, don't you. Likes to do a good job."

Cowley began agitated. "No, I had the Kelmers taken to London in secret a couple of days ago." he paused, struggling to catch his breath. "There were just bricks in the box. I-I told you to leave them."

I stared down at the older man, bewildered and wondered if his confusion was as a result of the anaesthetic but something deep within told me it wasn't.

"Do you mean to tell me that you had us risk our lives and yours for that matter for a box of bricks?" I demanded, suddenly growing more furious with each word. Cowley drifted out of consciousness again and I gazed at Bodie who looked as equally astonished. I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room. I didn't quite know where I was going; all I was aware of was a blur of medical staff as I rushed past.

It was several minutes later when Bodie found me leaning against some railings outside the hospital, the weak Spring sunshine warming my face. He said nothing but stood beside me quietly.

"What the hell does he think he's playing at?" I exploded. " We could have been killed! All for a box of bloody bricks! And he didn't think to let us in on it. Well, I tell you mate, I'm glad he's sacked me cos, there's no way I would ever stay now, not after this."

"You don't mean that." Bodie said quietly after a long pause.

"Oh don't I?" I snorted.

"No."

"I've had enough of this, I'm going to catch a train home." I stated, my anger subsiding and turning into annoyance as I started to walk away.

"You can't" Bodie said. "You haven't got any money and neither do I. As always Cowley holds all the aces."

I stopped in my tracks and dropped my head resignedly.

"And," Bodie continued, attempting to diffuse the situation. "It might not seem like it at the moment but one day we'll laugh about this."

"I doubt it."

"And you still haven't asked me about my foot!"

I watched a tentative smile begin to stretch across his face as he wrested the last of my anger. In truth there was no way I could leave him and Cowley there; there never was.

"I have but you won't tell me!"

"I have to come back tomorrow to have it dressed again, by the lovely Lowri."

"But what have you actually done to it?" I almost pleaded. "And who's Lowri?"

"The pretty little nurse who was in with Cowley."

"Oh, so while I was starving to death you were busy chatting her up. Nice."

Bodie gave me one of his mischievous looks and then became a little more serious.

"I also rang base and told them what had happened. I've put Murphy on standby to come and get us once Cowley's fit enough to travel which, knowing the Cow, won't be long. In the meantime we are both in need of a hot bath, some decent food and some sleep. I phoned Cass and he's going to put us up until we're ready to leave. He should be here by now so while I go and look for him why don't you go and say goodbye to the old man."

I regarded him thoughtfully for a few seconds letting out a long breath and then nodded wearily.

Slipping quietly back into Cowley's room Lowri was helping to prop him up against the pillows.

"You have two minutes," she warned me as she left the room. "and then Mr Cowley really does have to rest."

Cowley and I viewed each other with exhausted eyes. He seemed however to have rallied a little and there was a returning colour to his cheeks.

"I _am_ sorry, Doyle," he began when I neared the bed. "But I…."

"It doesn't matter, Sir. What's done is done. You just need to get some rest."

"You're a good man, Doyle. I should have anticipated that you would insist on seeing the job through."

"And I should have done as you'd instructed and left the box. But don't worry about that now, Sir." I squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I don't suppose I need to tell you you're not fired. I need you Doyle, need you in my team. You'd be the last person I'd want to lose. Bodie, on the other hand….." he let a rare smile cross his lips and I smiled back at him.

"We come as a pair, Sir."

"Aye, pity about that!"

"I'll see you later, Sir." I said and watched him settle back into the pillows and close his eyes.

Stepping quietly into the busy hallway I felt tired but happy. Ahead of me I saw my partner and Cass slowly walking away beside one another, their voices low with soft laughter and their heads slightly bowed towards each other. Cass reached out to place a tentative arm around Bodie's waist in support and I was glad when Bodie countered this with his own arm and leaned into him. On hearing the door to Cowley's room close Bodie stopped abruptly, twisting round awkwardly to look for me.

"Ray." His voice, though edged with weariness, was full of warmth. He looked relaxed as he stretched out his arm waving it slowly and invitingly in my direction, anxious to gather me into his newly extended fold. "You haven't asked me about my foot."


End file.
